De Princesas, Sueños y Lluvia
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Celos cara de pez? -Claro que no...-giro la mirada, la chica puso su mano en la mejilla del chico y vio como este se estremecía, la piel de Suigetsu estaba fría, y tanto él como ella sintieron como la piel se calentaba lentamente


**Nya~n… con perecita… esto se me ocurrió la noche pasada, cuando llovia y tronaba por montones, no podía dormir, así que mi cerebro se puso a funcionar en mi primer SuiKa… espero que me halla quedado bien… ^^**

**-Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama; los uso sin fines lucrativos n.n**

**De Princesas, Sueños y Lluvias**

**.**

-Princesa Karin...despierte por favor

-¿Hmm?- El bulto sobre la cama se revolvio-¿Principe Juugo?

-Así es Karin-sama, por favor levantese, su padre, el rey Orochimaru-sama la busca...

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, quiere discutir un tema muy importante con usted

-Ya voy- el príncipe de cabellos naranjas se fue, la chica se desperezo y bajo de su cama, se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que estaba descalza y el piso que tocaba eran...¿nubes?  
>Salió de su habitación y siguió por un largo pasillo, las paredes y el piso de nubes, era como un sueño...se encontró con unas escaleras y bajo despacio, con miedo de caerse por la suavidad del suelo.<p>

-¿Padre?

-Karin, ahí estas, acércate pequeña-la chica se acerco con lentitud- Quiero presentarte a tu prometido...

-¡¿Suigetsu-sama?

-Ohaio, Karin-sama

-¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué no estoy comprometida con Sasuke-sama?

-Karin, pareciera que lo olvidases...el príncipe Sasuke-kun está comprometido con Naruto-kun- la chica parpadeo repetidas veces y se acerco a una de las paredes de nubes donde se encontraba una pintura de los dos mencionados, debajo decía "Sasuke-sama, Principe de la oscuridad, Naruto-sama, Príncipe de los rayos del sol"

-_Es verdad_- pensó con amargura, giro un poco su cabeza y allí había otra pintura, era de Juugo junto a Sakura, decía: "Juugo-sama, Príncipe de los rayos, Sakura-sama, Princesa de los truenos" al lado de esta estaba una con tres personas que ella conocía bien: "Sannins legendarios, Tsunade-Hime, Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-Sama" y allí, había una pintura más que llamo su atención, "Suigetsu-Sama, Príncipe de la lluvia, Karin-sama, Princesa de las nubes"

Estaba ese chico de cabello blanco con bordes azul claro y ojos violetas, sonriendo, mostrando todos sus dientes de tiburón; delante de el estaba ella, con un vestido blanco, simple y sencillo, las manos del muchacho pasaban alrededor de su cadera, ella sonreía, esa pintura la hicieron sin sus gafas, sus facciones eran hermosas…

-Como puedes ver, las parejas fueron comprometidas por sus compatibilidades, la oscuridad y la luz, los rayos y los truenos, y la lluvia y las nubes...-explico Orochimaru mientras la chica regresaba de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿Cuando nos casaremos?- pregunto con una voz monótona

-Hey, no quiero que te presiones…- murmuro Suigetsu que se había mantenido callado, puso con delicadeza una mano en la en la mejilla de la pelirroja- Eres muy importante...- la mano que se poso en la mejilla, que en un comienzo estaba helada, se empezó a calentar con la temperatura ardiente de la mejilla de la chica- ...para mí...- la pelirroja cerró los ojos y un fuerte trueno retumbo...

.

Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada, seguía en la cueva, junto al equipo Taka refugiándose de la lluvia, una fogata en la mitad para mantener el calor, pero faltaba alguien...

-Suigetsu...-murmuro, tomo su capa de Akatsuki y se cubrió del frio con ella, afuera llovía a cantaros- ¡Suigetsu!

-¡Zanahoria!- respondió una voz burlona entre la lluvia

-Suigetsu- murmuro e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, camino hacia donde más se sentía el atractivo chakra del peliblanco

-Te resfriaras Zanahoria...- advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Que hacías fuera?-ignoro la advertencia

-Aprovechando la lluvia, y pensando un poco...

-¿En qué?- la frase que iba a decir era "¿_Tu piensas?_" pero inevitablemente salió a la luz su curiosidad

-En ti...-murmuro y pensó que sus palabras se habían ido con la lluvia, pero las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica significaban lo contrario...- Sabias que si piensas mucho en una persona, esa persona soñara contigo...

-Soñé con Orochimaru-la cara del albino se desencajo- y con Sasuke, y también con Juugo...

-¿Con nadie más...?

-¿Celos cara de pez...?

-Claro que no... -y giro la mirada- la chica puso su mano en la mejilla del chico y vio como este se estremecía, la piel de Suigetsu estaba fría, y tanto él como ella sintieron como la piel se calentaba lentamente.

-¿No soñaste conmigo Karin?

-Para qué negarlo...-murmuro mientras unía sus labios a los del albino, después de eso, Karin se ganó un resfriado...y para qué negarlo, alguien que se encargaba de cuidar de ella...

**Muuuuuchas Gracias a todos los que llegaron aquí, recuerden que se aceptan Reviews xDD**

**Sin mucho mas que decir…**

**Bye~Nyan…**


End file.
